Cafe Chu!
by mchocox
Summary: Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di café itu, bolehkah setiap saat kita bersama-sama melakukan hal yang istimewa disana?


Title: Café Chu!

Cast: Jungkook x Taehyung, and Others member 3

Summary: Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di café itu, bolehkah setiap saat kita bersama-sama melakukan hal yang istimewa disana?

Chapter 1: Who?

Lelaki muda itu sesekali meminum lattenya sedikit-sedikit sambil menggoreskan pensil ke sketchbook miliknya. Café "Coffe Chu" yang terletak di sekitar Yongsan-gu, Seoul hari ini terlihat cukup sepi, jadi lelaki muda itu bisa nyaman meminum latte kesukaannya sambil melukiskan apa yang ia lihat.

"Taehyung-ie!" Tiba-tiba, lelaki yang bernama Jimin menghampiri lelaki muda bernama Taehyung.

"Ah, Halo Jimin-ie!. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau aku ada disini?" Taehyung terlihat senang akan kehadiran sahabatnya disitu. Jimin yang ditanyai hanya bisa tersenyum lebar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Mau minum apa? Biar aku pesankan!" Taehyung langsung meletakkan sketchbook dan pensil miliknya di atas meja dan berdiri. "Atau kau juga mau pesan kue? Kue lemon yang seperti biasa?".

"Oke! Kue lemon seperti biasa saja Tae. Aku lagi malas minum kopi. Atau kalau bisa, ambillah satu sedotan lagi!"

"Oke Chimchim-ie!" Jimin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa geli.

Taehyung segera bergegas pergi menuju meja yang melayani para customer. Ia merasakan tali sepatunya itu copot, tapi rasa malas menghantui pikiran Taehyung. Pikirnya, _Nanti sajalah mengikatnya._

"Permisi! Saya mau pesan satu Lemon Cake untuk meja limapuluh-lima. Bisa?" Taehyung bertanya sambil mencoba mengikatkan tali sepatunya yang lepas.

"Tentu saja bisa tuan. Ada tambahan?" Seorang pelayan café bernama Jeon Jungkook itu segera menuliskan pesanan sang pembeli .

"Ohya, bisa tolong ambilkan se -" Taehyung sangat kaget dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. _Ya Tuhan, tampan sekali..,_ Taehyung benar-benar terpesona dengan aura sang pelayan café itu.

Iya, pelayan yang bernama Jungkook itu mempunyai aura yang dapat memikat semua pembeli di café ini. Taehyunglah salah satu korbannya. Jungkook memakai kemeja putih dengan bagian lengan yang diangkat keatas sedikit untuk memperlihatkan otot-otot yang amat menggoda itu. Lalu menggunakan topi ala pelayan-pelayan café seperti biasanya. Cuma kali ini lain. Jika Jungkook yang memakainya, topi biasa itu bahkan terlihat seperti topi-topi mahal yang ada di mall-mall Seoul itu.

"Ambilkan apa? Sedotan?" Jungkook yang berada di depannya langsung saja mengambil sedotan dan lalu memberikannya kepada Taehyung, "Ini tuan. Jadi anda hanya memesan Lemon Cake saja? Baiklah."

"A-ah.. Terima kasih."

Taehyung masih saja teringat dengan paras tampan pelayan tadi. _Ya Tuhan, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang pelayan yang memilik aura sekuat itu..,_ gumamnya. _Ah, tidak Taehyung. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Ingat! Target tidak menyukai seseorang tahun ini jangan sampai hancur.. OH GOD, aku tak bisa melupakan pelayan itu tadi!_ Taehyung mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil berjalan menuju meja yang tadi.

Taehyung segera duduk dan lalu mengambil buku sketsanya. Jimin terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Taehyung tidak ingin menghancurkan mood bermain ponselnya Jimin itu, ia lebih baik melanjutkan lukisan yang belum jadi tadi. Taehyung kembali sibuk ke alam lukis melukisnya itu. Sesekali ia mengerutkan dahi dan lalu mengambil penghapus untuk menghapus sedikit bagian yang menurutnya tidak bagus.

"Ini tuan, lemon cake yang tadi tuan pesan." Jungkook datang membawa nampan dengan lemon cake yang berada tepat diatas nampan itu, lalu meletakkanya perlahan ke meja. Taehyung hanya bisa bergumam "Terima kasih".

 _Sebentar, ini apa?,_ Taehyung tiba-tiba melihat selembar kertas berada tepat disamping cake itu. Lalu mengambilnya dan langsung membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu,

 _Untuk tuan yang memesan lemon cake tadi,_

 _Tadi kau terlihat gugup saat berbicara. Apakah kau ingin tahu nomor teleponku? Mungkin ini terdengar aneh tuan, tapi aku berusaha memberikan nomor teleponku kepada tuan! Jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Tuan bisa menelponku memakai nomor telepon ini: 08XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Terima kasih!_

Taehyung yang membacanya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, dengan perasaan kaget tentunya _. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Aku benar-benar heran dengan pelayan itu.. Sebentar! Tadi nama pelayannya siapa?_

- **TBC** -

AMPUUUUUN AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jelek banget :''(( Kata-katanya masih bingung anjir. Tapi makasih banget dah baca ff ini, nggak tau kapan ff ini bakal di lanjutin ;)) Ini Cuma bikin ff ngasal, kadang shipsnya bisa berubah-ubah guys, dari Vkook ke KookV. Jadi jangan gaplok gua oke? Dan juga, di chap ini malah banyakan percakapan daripada penjelas-penjelasan gitu yak? Duh, sori :'')) Bikin ff ini juga dengan niat yang acakadul banget /cries Ohya, jangan lupa reviewnya! KAMSAHAMNIDA YEOREOBUUN 3 Btw, Happy Chinesse New Year everyone!


End file.
